Snow Girl
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Pria itu tentu saja terkejut. Apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan kata 'Cacat? Cacat seperti apa yang Sakura maksud? Yang Sasuke tahu selama ini adalah, Sakura tidak dapat berjalan. Namun ia tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai sebuah kekurangan. / SasuSaku / DLDR! / Warn inside! / Special for Sakura Brithday / Sorry for late and mistake(s) / Happy reading.
**Snow Girl**

 **Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: Abal, Nista, Serta hal yang buruk lainnya**

 **DLDR!**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Slight: Find your self**

 **No Flame!**

 **RnR**

 **oOo**

Sinar matahari beserta wujudnya tak terlihat menghiasi langit siang sejak beberapa hari ini. Hanya awan mendung yang menemani walau tak menjatuhkan kandungan air didalamnya. Beberapa butiran salju yang menghujani bumi sisa semalam masih terlihat turun perlahan menambah tumpukan es yang berserakan di setiap sudut jalan raya juga tanah-tanah yang lainnya.

Semalam salju turun deras membuat Jepang terselimuti benda beku tersebut. Bahkan beberapa kali badai mengiringi turunnya salju. Membuat beberapa dedaunan hijau yang tadinya berada di atas pohon terjatuh walau belum waktunya untuk mereka menggugurkan diri.

Jejak kaki tiga bersahabat menghiasi tumpukan salju di sebuah taman kota. Mereka begitu bersemangat ketika manik mereka melihat warna putih mendominasi taman yang tadinya berwarna hijau tersebut. Salju yang berjatuhan membuat mereka gatal untuk memainkan benda putih dibawah kaki mereka. Sepulang sekolah mereka bertiga tidak lantas pulang kerumah, sering sekali mereka pulang terlambat karena terlalu asik bermain. Bahkan salah satu diantaranya pernah di stop uang sakunya selama seminggu karena pulang terlalu larut.

Dug..

Gumpalan salju sebesar kepalan tangan terlempar begitu saja mengenai pipi kanan seorang lelaki bermata safir yang masih sibuk memadatkan gumpalan salju di tangannya.

"Aku masih membuatnya. Kenapa kau melemparnya begitu saja?" Protesnya pada sang pelaku.

Si pelaku melempar pandangan ke arah lain sembari terkekeh remeh. "Kau selalu kalah cepat denganku Naruto. Kau ini pecundang sekali." Katanya sembari membetulkan letak syal berwarna pink pudar yang melindungi lehernya agar tetap hangat.

"Panda benar.. kau memang pecundang, Dobe." Timpal seseorang yang masih belum mengikuti keseruan dua sahabatnya.

Mendengar ejekan Tenten dan kata-kata Sasuke yang seolah makin menyudutkan posisinya, membuat wajah Naruto semakin terlihat masam.

"Tidak adakah yang membelaku di sekitar sini, hah?!" Teriaknya pada gumpalan salju di tangannya dengan mata sedikit melotot.

Tenten menatap Naruto sesaat lalu kembali pada gumpalan salju di bawahnya yang mulai membentuk tubuh boneka. Sedangkan Sasuke seperti biasa, lebih suka melihat mereka bertengkar dan saling melempar bola salju sementara dia duduk di bawah pohon merasakan aroma dingin salju yang sangat dia sukai.

Sasuke duduk lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Tenten bermain setelah ia meletakkan tas kedua sahabatnya disampingnya yang tadinya tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Onix nya tertutup perlahan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Ia mengeratkan letak mantel berwarna cokelat tua yang membalut tubuhnya bermaksud mendapat sedikit kehangatan dari kain tebal tersebut.

Matanya kembali terbuka ketika mendengar jeritan Tenten yang menguar saat Naruto menyergap tubuhnya di atas salju dan menyerangnya dengan gumpalan putih tersebut secara bertubi-tubi.

Uchiha itu terkikik pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Kedua sahabatnya selalu seperti itu saat bersama. Saling menyerang satu sama lain sembari tertawa-tertawa. Apakah tidak pernah terbesit rasa suka pada salah satu di antara mereka?

Ia menoleh kearah lain. Fokusnya kini berhenti pada salah satu bangku taman yang letaknya berada di bawah pohon yang lain di sisi kanannya. Tepatnya bukan pada bangku taman maniknya berhenti, namun pada seseorang yang duduk diatasnya.

Lagi dan lagi.. untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke mendapati gadis itu duduk disana. Dengan posisi yang sama, mantel yang sama, penampilan yang sama, juga segelas milkshake strawberry di sampingnya yang sepertinya di dapat dari kedai tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Hanya saja buku yang di genggamannya terlihat berbeda disetiap ia melihatnya.

Gadis itu duduk membelakangi dirinya karena memang letak bangkunya yang seperti itu. Ujung surai pink soft yang mengenai bagian belakang topi jaket tebalnya beberapa kali terayun. Tangan kananya melepas bukunya sebentar guna menyibakkan helaian pink nya kebelakang telinga.

Sudah 3 tahun sejak Sasuke duduk di bangku SMA dan bersahabat dengan Naruto dan Tenten, ia selalu melihat gadis itu duduk di bangku tersebut. Namun yang membuatnya tak mengerti, hanya pada saat musim salju gadis itu tampak duduk dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. Sementara di musim-musim lainnya, tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sampai musim kembali memasuki musim salju.

Sasuke masih betah memandangi punggung gadis itu dari belakang. Hampir satu jam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke bosan melakukan kegiatannya tersebut. Hingga fokusnya buyar saat seorang pria yang sepertinya terlihat lebih dewasa darinya menghampiri sang gadis. Gadis berambut pink itu mendongak sesaat sembari melempar senyumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk dan tak lama setelah itu sang pria membopong bridal style tubuh gadis tersebut dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Sontak Sasuke berdiri bermaksud untuk mengetahui kemana gadis itu pergi. Namun ia urung ketika pemikiran ' _memangnya aku ini siapa?_ ' terbesit di kepalanya.

Gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang berdiri praktis membuat Naruto dan Tenten menoleh pada Uchiha tersebut. Keduanya saling tatap lalu beralih pada Sasuke berkat suara berisik tasnya yang tadinya berada di pangkuan pria itu jatuh ketanah.

Sasuke menunduk kebawah. Bahunya turun melemah lalu membanting kembali dirinya untuk duduk di tempatnya sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa Teme?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke disusul Tenten di belakangnya. Sesaat Sasuke melirik cepol Tenten yang tadinya rapi berubah berantakan berkat Naruto yang menyerangnya hingga bergulung-gulung di atas salju.

"Gadis itu lagi." Jawab Sasuke diiringi tawa renyah.

" _Snow Girl_ itu?" Tanya Tenten lagi dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh pria berambut raven tersebut.

Pria berambut pirang itu duduk disamping Sasuke dengan kedua kakinya yang di tekuk kedepan. Sementara Tenten duduk menyila di depan kedua pria itu. Beberapa kali kedua tangannya menyapu bagian perut mantelnya yang di penuhi butiran putih.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada kami untuk menyapanya jika kau melihatnya lagi?" Tatapan sendu dari Tenten dibalas tatapan sayu oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa meskipun aku ingin."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto singkat.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa, dia bukanlah tipe gadis yang mau bersikap ramah dengan orang asing."

"Darimana kau tau? Dia bahkan belum pernah melihatmu." Timpal Tenten dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Aku tidak tau. Hanya saja, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sembunyikan dari orang-orang asing di sekitarnya."

"Apakah kecerdasanmu meracuni pikiranmu? Bagaimana asumsi aneh semacam itu bisa mempengaruhi dirimu?" Kata Naruto memukul bahu kiri sahabatnya itu.

Pria itu diam. Ia hanya menatap sekilas Naruto dan Tenten lalu kembali menunduk.

Tangan gadis itu naik keatas memutuskan untuk melepas kedua cepolnya daripada nanti dia dianggap gila oleh orang-orang disana.

"Kau sudah lama mengamatinya. Apa salahnya mencoba untuk mendekatkan dirimu padanya? Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba bukan?" Kata Tenten meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Uchiha itu mengedik ragu.

"Hanya saat musim salju bukan?" Naruto bertanya. "Menurut prakiraan cuaca, salju akan berhenti 7 hari lagi. Kau masih punya waktu untuk menemuinya Teme."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia lantas mengambil tas di pangkuannya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Udara disini semakin dingin" Kata Sasuke saling menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tak terbalut apapun. "Sepertinya secangkir cokelat panas akan sangat berguna."

"Yosh! Itu ide yang bagus. Kau yang traktir ya?" Seru Naruto merangkul cepat bahu Sasuke.

Manik _onix_ memutar malas melihat ekspresi bodoh pria disampingnya.

"Dasar dungu!" Ejek Tenten ikut berdiri setelah mendapatkan tasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pun berlalu. Di tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama, di hari yang berbeda ketiga sahabat tersebut kembali mendatangi taman tersebut. Bukan untuk bermain seperti hari kemarin, mereka menemani salah satu sahabatnya mencari seseorang yang sudah lama bersemayam di pikirannya. Namun nihil, mereka tidak menemukan gadis bersurai pink itu disana. Yang mereka temui hanya orang yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa anak kecil yang bermain di atas salju yang masih betah menghiasi tanah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dia tidak ada disini Sasuke." Kata Tenten menatap pria disampingnya.

"Besok kita kemari lagi. Jangan putus asa." Kini gantian Naruto yang angkat bicara untuk menyemangati sahabatnya.

Uchiha tersebut mengangguk lesu lantas berbalik. Melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke, Tenten dan Naruto saling tatap dalam diam.

"Sepertinya dia muak dengan kata-kata kita." Ujar pria pirang itu asal.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Naruto. Kau tidak tau betapa besar semangatnya untuk bertemu S _now Girl_ itu. Mungkin tidak untuk hari ini, belum tentu besok kita akan mengalami hal seperti ini lagi." Timpal sang gadis mencoba tersenyum tegar.

Hal seperti ini terus berlanjut di hari-hari berikutnya. Sudah 5 hari sejak terakhir Sasuke melihat gadis itu, tidak tampak ada tanda-tanda snow girl tersebut menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mereka bertiga selalu kemari setiap sepulang sekolah, namun hasilnya selalu nihil.

Sasuke mulai putus asa dan berpikir untuk berhenti mencari gadis misterius itu. Namun berkat paksaan dari Naruto dan Tenten, ia akhirnya mau dan kembali meyakinkan dirinya akan bertemu gadis itu lagi suatu saat nanti. Namun setelah melihat hasilnya hari ini, Uchiha itu sudah mantap untuk berhenti mencari si snow girl dan membuang jauh-jauh tentang snow girl itu dari otaknya.

Bibir Naruto yang tadinya terkatup tiba-tiba terbuka. Manik safirnya menatap dalam Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun urung ketika sang lawan bicara lebih memilih untuk acuh.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Aku sudah membuat keputusan dan kalian tidak akan bisa memaksaku." Ujarnya dingin kemudian melangkah meninggalkan taman menyisakan dua sahabatnya yang masih membeo di tempatnya.

Jalanan setapak yang ditutupi oleh tumpukan salju menampakkan wujud alas kaki yang Sasuke kenakan ketika pria itu memijak di atasnya. Tak jauh di belakangnya, dua sahabatnya mengekori pelan dengan jarak yang sudah di perhitungkan.

Cit~

Suara decit rem yang seakan sulit menapak aspal berlapis salju terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Ketiganya jelas segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah mobil van hitam besar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sasuke menyorot dalam mobil tersebut karena dia tidak asing dengan mobil itu.

"Apa kau mengenali mobil itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan alis sebelah terangkat.

"Itu mobil _Snow Girl._ " Singkatnya sembari memposisikan dirinya agar lebih leluasa melihat benda hitam tersebut.

"Lihat! Kubilang juga apa? Pasti kalian akan bertemu lagi." Seru Naruto mengejutkan Tenten yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Sasuke sedang menantikan seseorang." Tenten memukul kepala Naruto dengan satu ayunan tangan.

Pria pengemudi mobil segera turun tanpa bicara. Ia segera berlari kecil ke arah sebuah kedai minuman yang menyediakan aneka minuman berbahan dasar susu yang tengah ramai di penuhi para pengunjung cilik yang ingin membeli minuman itu di akhir musim dingin kali ini.

Belum sampai ia ke kedai tersebut, Sasuke menghentikannya begitu saja di tengah jalan setapak tak jauh dari tempat Tenten dan Naruto berdiri.

Dengan wajah ragu, Sasuke menengadah memberanikan diri menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"M-Maaf Jiisan, a-apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Ucapnya terbata sembari menelan ludah.

Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk lalu melenyapkan wajah sangarnya dari pandangan setiap mata.

"Silahkan, waktuku tidak banyak." Katanya menurunkan kedua bahunya yang tadinya tegang.

Sasuke menyempurnakan posisinya di depan lawan bicaranya. Sesaat ia menggaruk tengkuk ragu lalu kembali memandang pria di depannya.

"Aku sering melihat Jiisan bersama seorang gadis berwajah manis bersurai merah jambu. Jika aku boleh tau, siapa dia?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini di pendam terucap. Dan Sasuke mengharapkan jawaban sesuai harapan.

Pria itu tertawa lepas sembari menggeleng. Membuat Sasuke memunculkan perempatan di dahinya.

"Cinta masa muda begitu indah. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa di mana baru pertama kali bertemu dengan istriku." Ucapnya di tengah tawanya.

Sasuke membeo. Begitu juga Naruto dan Tenten yang ikut mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa melongo dan menatap pria itu penuh tanya.

"Jiisan..."

"Baiklah akan kujawab anak muda. Tapi aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu. Apa kau menyukainya?" Tangannya ia letakkan di bahu kanan Sasuke. Senyumnya mengembang.

"E-entahlah Jiisan. Tapi kurasa, aku jatuh hati padanya." Kata Sasuke terang-terangan.

Pria tersebut mengangguk paham tanpa melepas senyumnya. "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, kelas berapa kau sekarang?"

"Kelas 3 SMA, Jiisan."

"Bagus. Tiga tahun lagi, di jam seperti ini dan hari seperti ini, datanglah kemari. Di tempat ini. Aku akan memberikan sebuah kejutan untukmu." Katanya ringan.

"Apa maksudmu Jiisan?"

"Lakukan saja. Pastikan kau menjadi manusia yang membanggakan sebelum hari itu tiba. Kau tau, Nak?"

Hanya anggukan yang di terima Sasuke.

Tangannya lepas dari bahu Sasuke. Ia berlalu melewati Sasuke setelah mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang tidak Sasuke tau apa artinya.

"Akan kusampaikan salammu padanya." Desisnya tersenyum sembari berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah itu, dua sahabatnya menghampiri Sasuke dan tersenyum getir. Meski mereka juga tidak tau apa maksud paman tadi, tapi mereka paham apa yang di katakan pria itu adalah hal yang nyata tanpa di buat-buat.

"Kau bisa memperhatikannya selama 3 tahun, itu artinya kau juga bisa menunggunya 3 tahun kedepan. Kau tidak selemah itu, Teme." Ujar Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Naruto benar. Dan selama itu, buatlah dirimu menjadi pria sesungguhnya. Saat kau berada di hadapannya, hanya akan ada cinta di matanya." Imbuh Tenten mengacak rambut raven Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum getir lalu melangkah maju membawa serta kedua sahabatnya.

Di balik mereka, pria yang tengah mengantri untuk membeli minuman di sebuah kedai kecil hanya menyeringai kecil di balik tubuhnya.

"Dia yang terbaik Kami-sama, pertemukan dia dengan anakku."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **3 years laters**_

Tabuhan angin senja menerbangkan segala benda ringan dari tanah ke udara dingin. Mengarahkan benda tak berbobot itu kemanapun angin membawa mereka pergi. Sarukan gusar sepatu hitam mengkilat di atas tanah membuat butiran putih tersebut mengudara mengotori ujung sepatu. Pria dengan kemeja lengkap serta dasi yang terkalung rapi di lehernya lengkap dengan coat hitam tengah menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang telah membuat janji tiga tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang membuatnya rela menunggu selama enam tahun. Seseorang yang berhasil merampas masa sekolahnya hanya untuk memikirkan dia seorang. Meski tak pernah bertatap pandang, namun ia yakin gadis itu adalah belahan jiwa yang di ciptakan Tuhan tanpa ia duga dan ketahui.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."

Seseorang berucap sekaligus memperkenalkan diri tepat setelah Sasuke berbalik membelakanginya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera berbalik menghadap si pemilik suara. Tepat di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita yang tak asing di matanya. Berdiri dengan anggun menggunakan baju tebal khas musim dingin dan mantel tebal berwarna merah maroon. Tidak ketinggalan kupluk putih melingkari kepalanya, mempercantik tampilan surai merah jambu tersebut.

"A-aku.."

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, dialog yang sudah Sasuke siapkan sejak sehari setelah ia bertemu dengan Ayah Sakura seketika menghilang. Bagaikan sebuah pancaran kilat yang seketika hilang dalam sekejap mata. Berhadapan secara langsung dengan Sakura membuatnya kikuk dan tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ditambah lagi udara yang semakin menusuk. Entah bagaimana Sasuke mengatasi kegugupannya ini.

"Tousan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang dirimu." Ucapnya melangkah sembari menghapiri bangku panjang di samping Sasuke. Gadis itu duduk di atasnya setelah meniup dekat kepalan tangan di depan bibirnya. "Terimakasih telah menungguku selama itu." Imbuhnya mengulas senyum dengan pandangan jauh kedepan menembus udara kasat mata yang masih menabuh teratur keduanya.

Suasana taman yang sepi dari orang meski masih senja, membuat Sasuke berpikir mungkin memang ini takdir yang Tuhan berikan. Membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua, hanya mereka. Itu yang Tuhan inginkan untuk menyatukan dia insan yang ia ciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya yang terbalut sapu tangan tidak lepas dari saku coat yang dia kenakan.

"Cintamu tidak main-main. Semua pria berpikir membosankan menunggu gadis cacat sepertiku selama enam tahun. Puluhan pria yang Ayahku perkenalkan, satu pun tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Alasan klasik, 'Cacat". Tapi kau berbeda. Entah karena dari awal kau tidak mengetahui bahwa aku cacat, atau kau memang pria yang aku harapkan berada di sisiku. Menerima segala kekuranganku dan memperbaikinya agar menjadi kelebihan."

Pria itu tentu saja terkejut. Apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan kata 'cacat'. Cacat seperti apa yang Sakura maksud? Yang Sasuke tahu selama ini adalah, Sakura tidak dapat berjalan. Namun ia tidak pernah menanggap itu sebagai sebuah kekurangan.

"Fraktur Vetebrata. Jika kau ingin tau." Ucap Sakura menghadap Sasuke. "Jika aku menyerah, saat di meja operasi aku bisa saja meninggal saat itu juga. Meski berbagai macam alat, ratusan suntikan dan sayatan terukir di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah. Aku ingin menemui seseorang yang di ceritakan oleh Tousan. Seseorang yang menemuinya sehari sebelum aku berangkat ke _Singapore_ untuk menjalani operasi. Aku ingin menemuinya dan melihat bagiamana wajahnya dan kebosanan apa yang ia rasakan menunggu gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya."

"Jika hanya itu yang kau sebut kekurangan, bagiku itu tidak."

"Huruf braille adalah temanku sejak kecil." Seringai halus tercipta melalui sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak cukup untuk menggoyahkanku." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Juga gadis remaja yang depresi. Ketergantungan obat serta Bipolar Disorder." Imbuh Sakura lagi.

"Apa kau melihat di wajahku setitik rasa seolah aku peduli dengan segala derita yang kau alami?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Lebih dari itu."

"Bahkan jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak menjadi gadis seperti yang kau kenal sebelumnya?"

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali menjadi gadis yang kukenal."

"Tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu? Pikirkan baik-baik Sasuke. Saat kau memutuskan untuk merengkuhku, akan kurengkuh dirimu dan tidak akan kulepaskan kau walau ribuan petir menyambarku."

Sasuke yang tadinya menatap tanah berbalik menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. Tatapannya teduh namun tidak menyurutkan sorot dinginnya. Satu ayunan tangan yang ia layangkan seketika mengerat saat berada di belakang tengkuk Sakura. Melumat bibir tipis itu manis namun dewasa. Balas kecupan Sasuke dapatkan. Tidak perlu waktu lama, sesaat setelah ia mendaratkan ciumannya, Sakura segera menaikkan tangannya di atas dada Sasuke membalas cumbuan tanpa aba-aba tersebut. Temali saliva menghiasi jarak antara mereka. Tepat ketika kepala Sasuke berada di posisi tegak lurus, Sakura membuka matanya memperlihatkan topaz emerald berkilau yang menutup sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Menunggumu tidak semudah itu. Jangan membuatku geli dengan pertanyaanmu. Tidak cukupkah penantianku untukmu? Bahkan jika kau keluar di hadapanku dengan keadaanmu yang sebelumnya, aku tidak akan pernah mengacuhkanmu."

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik membentuk sabit. Matanya menyipit menghalangi Sasuke yang masih ingin memandang manik berkilau tersebut. Sedetik kemudian rengkuhan Sakura yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun selain Ayahnya ia berikan pada Sasuke.

Wajah keduanya saling bertaut. Sasuke yang berada di sisi kanan wajah Sakura bisa merasakan melalui kulit pipinya, bekas jahitan transplantasi mata masih terasa timbul. Namun tidak sedikitpun menuyurutkan niatnya untuk mencintai gadis itu.

 _'Aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa ia menyukai salju. Tapi yang pasti kini, berkat dirinya aku juga mulai menyukai salju.'_

 **oOo**

Berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari Sasuke dan Sakura, dua orang tengah berdiri di belakang pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh. Satu wanita yang setengah berdiri mengintip dari balik pohon, sedangkan sang pria berada di belakangnya mengikuti hal yang juga di lakukan oleh si wanita. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, coat dengan warna yang sama namun model berbeda mereka kenakan malam itu.

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke dan Sakura akan segera menikah?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Lawan bicaranya mendengus sebal sembari meniup poninya ke atas. "Naruto, jangan membuatku menyesal datang jauh-jauh kemari. Kau pikir aku menghabiskan waktuku dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku untuk pertanyaan konyolmu itu? Sudah jelas bukan mereka berciuman dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Apalagi?" Katanya sembari memutar bola mata hazelnya.

"Berapa jam perjalanan dari New York ke Jepang?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Cukup untuk mengistirahatkan isi kepalamu yang karatan itu." Tukasnya cepat. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mengintip orang lagi. Dan juga, bagaimana bisa aku menyanggupi permintaan konyolmu untuk mengintip mereka saat bertemu." Geramnya melangkah pergi melompati pagar pembatas yang tingginya hanya 500cm.

"Itu janji sebelum kau memutuskan untuk meniti karir desaignermu di sana kan? Janji semasa sekolah harus di tepati, Panda Betina." Tutur Naruto mengekori gadis brunette itu dari belakang.

Trotoar jalan yang ramai lalu lalang manusia sepulang beraktivitas menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana seorang Tenten mengacuhkan Naruto yang sejak tadi merayunya untuk bicara.

"Kumohon Naruto, berhentilah bicara." Katanya sembari mendengus.

Seketika Naruto diam. Tenten yang menyadari itu segera berbalik menghadap Naruto yang tegap di antara lalu-lalang orang.

Manil hazel dan biru safir saling bertemu. Menyiratkan sebuah kata yang tidak dapat di ucapkan secara lisan. Hati berbicara namun bibir memilih untuk bungkam. Karena bibirpun tahu, hanya hati yang dapat mengungkap perasaan yang selama ini Naruto rasakan.

Manik safir semakin dalam menatap, "Aku juga sudah menunggu selama enam tahun. Bersikap layaknya sahabatmu adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Katakan, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu?"

 **FINISH!**

 **Yosh! Fict spesial Sakura brithday. Selesai sudah fanfic nista dengan judul seadanya ini :"D Thank you so much buat yang udah mampir. Sukur-sukur kalo ninggalin jejak di kotak review :"D Kritik dan Saran Ran terima dengan senang hati. But not for flame yes! Okelah, tujuan Ran hanya untuk meramaikan kok. Kalau tidak berkenan, jangan memaksa untuk membaca. Ran nggak pernah maksa kalian loh :"D Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Fanfic kebut semalam jadi maaf kalau hancur. Tatata~ :"D *lambai-lambai kolor***


End file.
